Errores
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Damon Salvatore era experto en errores.


Titulo: Errores

Paring: Damon/Elena

Sumario: Damon Salvatore era experto en errores.

Spoilers: Situado en algún momento después de "Do not gentle"

ERRORES

Damon Salvatore era experto en errores. Los cometía nada mas levantarse de la cama—algunas veces incluso antes—y seguía cometiéndolos a lo largo de todo el día, sin dejar de equivocarse ni un solo segundo. Ese era él.

Además de cometer sus propios y estúpidos errores, Damon era experto en ignorar o tapar los errores de los demás. Se había pasado sus primeros años cómo vampiro—y casi todo su tiempo cómo humano—tapando y arreglando los errores de su hermano pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, él era el mayor y se suponía que tenía que cuidar de su hermanito, incluso cuándo quería matarlo. Incluso cuando solo podía pensar en arrancarle la cabeza y meter el puño por su cuello, incluso esas veces, Damon era el mejor arreglando los errores de su hermano.

Pero si había algo en lo que era experto de verdad, era en arreglar de errores de ella. Damon soltó una risita, solo en el enorme salón de su casa, y dio otro trago al Bourbon. Después de tantos años, alguien podría pensar que ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que el alcohol no era la solución, pero no. Para Damon no había solución.

Le sorprendía que nunca la llamaba por su nombre cuando pensaba en ella. Su cerebro nunca unía las letras necesarias para formar su nombre. Nunca era 'Elena'. En su mente siempre era 'ella'. La única 'ella' posible porque no había ninguna otra. El resto de las cosas y de las personas del maldito planeta tenían un nombre, pero no ella.

'_ElenaElenaElenaElena..."_ Pensó, solo para llevarse la contraria a sí mismo.

Si; sin duda los errores de Elena, eran sus favoritos. Cómo cuando bailaban juntos—siempre por equivocación o por que él era el único Salvatore disponible—y podía escuchar cómo su corazón latía más deprisa debajo de la tela de su vestido. Su vestido azul. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios, Damon aún recordaba aquel baile en concreto.

Pero su no-historia de amor estaba llena de errores. Tanto, que algunas veces Damon no podía evitar preguntarse si tal vez estaba loco y debería largarse de aquel pueblo. Dejarla a ella, a su hermanito y a todos los demás en su psico-drama particular y desparecer. No volver nunca a Mystic Falls, no hasta mucho tiempo después de que ella solo fuera polvo en un tumba bajo tierra.

Pero por supuesto, esos pensamientos llenos de razón y cordura duraban en su mente el tiempo exacto que él tardaba en recordar la manera en la Elena decía su nombre, o en lo que miraba su móvil angustiado por si ella le había dejado algún mensaje de vida o muerte en los últimos dos minutos.

De repente, Damon saco su teléfono y miró la pantalla. Nada. Ni un mensaje de texto diciendo que le necesitaba, ni una llamada perdida de ella...Nada. El mayor de los Salvatore suspiró y volvió a guardase el teléfono en el bolsillo del vaquero.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si su nivel de patetismo tendría un limite. Si un día quizá se despertaría y de repente sería capaz de mirar a aquella chica sin que le sangrara el corazón. No. No lo sería. Nunca. Siguiente pregunta.

La escuchó fuera, en el jardín, preguntándose si debía llamar a la puerta o no. La imaginó llevando uno de esos mini-vestidos blancos que la hacía parecer todavía más irresistible, si es que tal cosa era posible. Se preguntó si llevaría tacones o tal vez bailarinas, su largo pelo suelto o recogido. Dio otro trago al Bourbon y se lamió los labios, pero ya no pensaba en el alcohol. Pensaba en algo más dulce y adictivo que el Bourbon. Ella. Al final siempre se trataba de ella.

Damon se hubiera clavado una estaca a si mismo si hubiera tenido el valor, cosa que no tenía.

Cometer errores estaba bien. Cometer errores era lo que le hacía ser Damon Salvatore, pero nada superaba el sentirse miserable. Sentirse miserable era tan parte de él, cómo esa sangre oscura de monstruo que corría por sus venas.

Y es que Damon había convertido el sentirse culpable en todo un arte. Cuando todavía era humano, se sentía culpable casi todo el tiempo. Culpable por alistarse para ir a una guerra que no entendía, y culpable por desertar después. Cuándo volvió a casa con su padre y su hermano, se sentía insoportablemente culpable al ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su padre.

'_Stefan nunca hubiera ido. Stefan nunca hubiera vuelto,' _solía pensar entonces. Cuándo conoció a Katherine pensó que ya nunca más tendría que sentirse culpable, que si ella le quería la mitad de lo que él la amaba, entonces los dos vivirán felices para siempre. Y por supuesto, también se equivocó en eso. Damon Salvatore, el experto en errores.

Los había cometido todos desde que había dejado Mystic Falls la primera vez. Y entonces la conoció a ella. La misma 'ella' que ahora estaba mirando la puerta de su mansión fijamente, decidiendo si tal vez podía cometer un error más y dejar que Damon lo arreglara después.

'_Por Dios, llama. Comete otro error más, Elena. Sólo uno más."_ Quiso gritar él desde el sofá. Pero no lo hizo.

La primera vez que la vio, supo que no era Katherine. No necesitó acercase o hablar con ella para darse cuenta. Era exactamente igual que ella en todo, incluso en sus gestos o en la forma en la que se quitaba el pelo de la cara, y sin embargo, no se parecían en nada. Elena estaba rodeada de algo que nunca vio en Katherine. No era fácil de explicar, aunque las dos eran idénticas Elena tenía algo que le hacía ser especial. Quizá ella sólo fuera la replica, pero había superado a la original.

Por supuesto Stefan estaba con ella, porque eso era lo que él hacía. Todo hubiera sido mejor si su hermanito simplemente se hubiera ido del pueblo entones, después de asegurarse de que ella no era Katherine. Entones aquello hubiera sido sólo una anécdota, una curiosidad._ 'Sabes, una vez vi a una chica que era idéntica a nuestra Katherine.'_

Pero no. Stefan se quedó, se acercó a ella, hasta se apuntó al puñetero instituto para estar cerca de ella. Y entonces, cuándo Damon lo descubrió, el error de su hermano pequeño se convirtió en el suyo. Porque eso era lo que él hacia, la única maldita cosa en el mundo en la que era bueno. Meter la pata. Fastidiarla una y otra vez hasta que parecía que una situación ya no podía empeorar, y entonces, estropearlo todo definitivamente. O tal vez matar a todos los implicados, dependía del día.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Eran golpes suaves, cómo si no estuviera segura de si aquello estaba bien, de si tal vez sería mejor para los dos que ella diera media vuelta y se marchara por donde había venido. Al día siguiente, él haría cómo si no supiera que ella había ido hasta ahí, cómo si no la hubiera escuchado mordisquearse los labios, nerviosa antes de llamar. Porque eso era lo que él hacía. Tapar sus errores, hacer cómo si no pasara nada y además, pedir más.

'_Podrías por favor clavarme la estaca aun poco más? Aun puedo recordar todo lo que te quiero. Gracias Elena." _Así de penoso era él.

Pero Damon no se levantó a abrir la puerta, y la sintió suspirar en el porche. Imaginó su aliento invisible estrellándose contra la madera de la puerta cerrara, y supo que Elena estaba punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano había vuelto a Mystic Falls para quedarse, y además su fase de destripar inocentes rubias parecía haber terminado—otra vez—así que ahora los dos podían volver a ser felices para siempre y pasearse cogidos de la mano por el pueblo, mientras sonaba la música y salían los créditos.

Damon rió en voz baja aunque sin anda de humor, y escuchó cómo Elena caminaba de nuevo hasta su coche para marcharse.

No estaba enfado con ella, por supuesto. ¿Por qué tendría ella que conformarse con el segundo plato? Al fin y al cabo ella no era suya, nunca lo había sido. Había sido cómo un préstamo, cómo algo muy valioso y brillante que puedes mirar aunque sabes que pertenece a otro. A Stefan. O a ese chico rubio que jugaba al futbol del que no recordaba el maldito nombre, o a cualquier otro. A cualquier otro que ella quisiera, pero no a él. Nunca a él.

"_Nunca has tenido nada tuyo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fuera a gustarte?" _Pensó.

Pero sabía que le hubiera gustado. En el fondo, Damon sabía que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ella le hubiera elegido a él. Aunque nadie la había elegido nunca a él, así que era lógico que Elena Gilbert tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

Debía marcharse. Dejar Mystic Falls para siempre—o para siempre hasta que ella muriese—y no volver a pensar en esa chica que se alejaba ahora en su coche por la carretera.

Podía marcharse, al fin y al cabo, nada le retenía en aquél lugar. Su hermano lo entendería—porque Stefan siempre lo entendía—no le importaría que él estuviera por ahí unos cincuenta o sesenta años, mientras Elena y él vivían felices para siempre.

Damon vació el vaso y se puso de pie de un salto. En su habitación, recogió algo de ropa y un par de libros sin los que no podía vivir, los metió en un bolsa de viaje y salió por la puerta. Se montó en su Camaro azul y salió derrapando del garaje decidido a no volver nunca más.

Cruzó el puente Wickery a toda velocidad, y salió de Mystic Falls sin decir adiós y sin mirar ni una sola vez por el retrovisor. Y sin pensar en ella.

Unos metros más adelante en la carretera, vio el cartel que le hizo saber que definitivamente dejaba atrás el pueblo. Y a ella.

"Esta usted abandonado Mystic Falls. Recuérdenos."

Si que se acordaría. Se acordaría cada vez que pensara en ella o en su hermano. O en la Barbie vampiro—aunque él sabía muy bien que se llamaba Caroline Forbes y que tenía coquillas detrás de oreja—y en la bruja, en el insufrible hermanito de Elena y en todos los demás. Y en todos los que ya no estaban pero que todavía echaba de menos, por que no se había acostumbrado a que estuvieran muertos.

Frenó en seco en mitad de la carretera delante del gran cartel, y lo leyó otra vez. Y luego otra más. _"Recuérdenos."_

Nunca era fácil irse de Mystic Falls—él lo sabía muy bien porque llevaba toda su vida intentando dejar ese maldito lugar atrás—pero era mucho más difícil quedarse. Quedarse sabiendo que ella nunca le elegiría a él. Así que Damon suspiró y volvió a pisar el acelerador.

El coche dejó atrás el cartel y él vio cómo la silueta del pueblo se hacía más y más pequeña en su retrovisor. Imaginó la sorpresa de Elena el descubrir que se había marchado, aunque conociéndola supo que pensaría en ir a buscarle. Seguramente convencería a Stefan para que la ayudara a encontrarle, cómo había hecho a lo largo de todo el verano anterior con el Salvatore equivocado. Pero después de un tiempo dejaría de buscarle. Stefan la convencería, no por que él no quisiera a su hermano, sino porque su hermano pequeño siempre le había entendido. Stefan sabría porque se había marchado, igual que sabría que no querría que le encontraran. No mientras ella siguiera respirando.

Quizá cuándo Elena hubiera muerto y no quedara nada de ella en el mundo, quizá entonces. O quizá no. Quizá el día que ella muriera y Stefan le llamara entre lagrimas para contárselo y decirle que ya podía volver a Mystic Falls, Damon se quitaría su anillo mágico y se daría un bonito paseo bajo el sol hasta convertirse en polvo.

Entonces Damon dio media vuelta al Camaro atravesando los dos carriles de la carretera, y condujo de vuelta a Mystic Falls deseando cometer un error más. Sólo uno más.

De todas las veces en el último año había hecho la maleta 'casi' había dejado el pueblo—y a ella—esa era la vez que más lejos había llegado.

"Está usted entrando en Mystic Falls. Conduzca con precaución."

Damon sonrió al leer el gran cartel a la entrada del pueblo, y pisó el acelerador.


End file.
